


Nostalgia

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [48]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nostalgia, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun gets emotional watching his old debut videos and Soobin is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one clip released recently of Yeonjun watching back his debut video. :') We all cried during that to be honest. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's not up to par I am literally half-asleep as I write this, I started my new job schedule and wow it is a bit exhausting! 
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> Leave requests/prompts/comments [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

Yeonjun was crying. Soobin could see it from where he sat across the studio, and even though they were nostalgic tears, he wanted to go comfort his boyfriend. It was like his body didn’t understand or care about _why_ Yeonjun was emotional, it just wanted to do something to fix it. Soobin’s fingers twitched in his lap, and he did his best to keep his eyes trained on the screen as he watched his debut video back again.

It pulled at his heartstrings too, but he had learned better control over his emotions through the years. So had Yeonjun, which meant that this was really hitting him hard. Soobin supposed he couldn’t entirely empathise with the boy, because he hadn’t trained for as long as Yeonjun had. He hadn’t waited week by week for over a year, wondering if he would ever debut, and completely by himself, too.

Soobin had to force himself to think of something else because those thoughts just made him want to forget the cameras and go wrap Yeonjun up in his arms and remind him that he wasn’t alone anymore. The broadcast would end soon, but Soobin still wouldn’t be able to do anything, because they were in semi-public and their staffers were still going to be shoving cameras in their faces and so Soobin would have to wait to comfort his boyfriend until they were back in the privacy of their dorms. It frustrated him, but he couldn’t control how things worked.

As the video came to an end, Soobin glanced over at Yeonjun, who had lifted a hand to cover part of his face, clearly trying to hide the fact that he was crying. It wasn’t too noticeable, and it certainly didn’t look as dramatic as Soobin was making it out to be, but he knew his boyfriend extremely well. He recognised the slump of his shoulders, the way the light didn’t reach his eyes as much, the slight downturn of his lips.

And then he looked up and made eye contact with Soobin, and he smiled a little, and Soobin relaxed. Yeonjun was okay, he was just experiencing a high flow of emotions, and it made sense. Their fourth comeback was in full swing, their new EP was days away from dropping, adrenaline was high and all five of them were feeling everything a little bit more than usual.

They wrapped up the broadcast then, Soobin able to focus more once Yeonjun stopped crying, and as soon as it was over, they were shuffled to the vans. Thankfully they didn’t have anything left on their schedule, so Soobin spent the ride decompressing, letting his muscles relax and his camera-ready expressions melt into something more natural. Yeonjun sat in front of him, but his head was leaning against the window and Soobin wouldn’t be surprised if he were asleep.

When they were back at the BigHit building, they first filed into the dressing rooms to get changed, before their managers reminded them of their schedule for the next day, and then they were finally released to their dorms. Soobin covered a yawn as they all got into the elevator, quiet and exhausted. Kai was practically asleep standing up, supported by Taehyun and Beomgyu, and Yeonjun didn’t waste any time moving right into Soobin’s space and resting his head on his shoulder.

Soobin smiled a bit, looping an arm around the elder’s waist, leaning against the elevator wall. None of them spoke, and Yeonjun only nuzzled his face into Soobin’s neck a bit. When they reached their floor, Yeonjun lifted his head, but Soobin kept him close as they walked to their dorms. Once inside, Beomgyu groaned and kicked his shoes off, going straight to his bed and falling on top of it. Soobin giggled a bit, taking his own shoes off and releasing Yeonjun so they could both go wash their faces and brush their teeth.

As they both walked towards the bathrooms, Soobin saw Taehyun helping Kai into his bed, and he smiled. He loved how they all took care of each other so well.

After his face and teeth were clean, he took Yeonjun’s hand and started to walk towards his bed, but the older stopped him. “Hyung?” the younger asked, quirking a brow. Yeonjun leaned forward and gave Soobin a quick peck on the lips, surprising him. “You go to sleep, I’m just going to go…to the lounge,” he said vaguely. Soobin furrowed his brows, but Yeonjun didn’t give him a chance to press further. He kissed the taller’s cheek, before pulling away and walking out. He did grab a blanket on his way out, which made Soobin wonder if the boy would be coming back any time soon, and he stood there as he tried to figure out what to do.

Yeonjun seemed like he wanted to be alone, but Soobin knew him. He never truly wanted to be alone, especially not since they had started dating. The boy was like a magnet, always attached to at least one of the members unless he was writing music. It wasn’t like him to want to disappear late at night to be by himself. “Give him some time, hyung, he’s going through something we can’t possibly understand,” Taehyun said from behind him. Soobin flinched, before turning, running a hand through his hair. “I feel like I should be there, remind him that he’s not alone like he used to be,” he murmured.

Taehyun nodded sympathetically, patting Soobin’s shoulder. “You can go in a bit, but he might just want to reminisce alone for a little while,” he advised, always the wise one. Soobin sighed, before nodding and going to get in his bed to read a bit. He tried not to worry too much, but his role as leader of the group and second oldest had engrained an almost permanent sense of worry into his brain. He just couldn’t help it. He was a fixer by nature.

He slipped his glasses on and picked up his book, thumbing to where he had let off, and he tried to lose himself in the world of Gatsby for a while.

He managed half of the chapter before he realised he had reread an entire paragraph twice without even noticing. He sat up then, marking the page and tucking the book back under his mattress. He looked over and saw that Taehyun had fallen asleep, along with Kai. He could hear Beomgyu in the bunk above him playing some game on his phone, but that boy had a one-track mind this late at night and probably wouldn’t even hear Soobin get up and leave.

And so Soobin swung his legs out, turned off his reading lamp, and padded out into the lounge. He heard the muted sound of a video playing and as he rounded the corner he saw Yeonjun curled up adorably on one of the couches, wrapped up in his blanket and holding his phone close to his face. He had one lamp on, but it was dark save for it and the light from his phone screen. Soobin approached slowly, not wanting to scare the older, even though he still jumped a bit when Soobin sat down next to him.

“What’re you watching?” he asked quietly. Yeonjun paused the video, looking up and angling the phone so Soobin could see. It was one of their very first video logs from when they had been put together in a group. Soobin smiled automatically at the image of a baby-faced Yeonjun with his natural hair colour and his squishy cheeks. “Awww,” he cooed softly. Yeonjun smiled gently in return. “Were you worried about me? Expected to see me crying out here all by my lonesome?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Soobin only smiled, scratching his neck and shaking his head. “Didn’t think you were crying, but you know I always worry about you,” he replied. Yeonjun blushed a bit, before rolling his eyes and leaning forward. He pushed the blanket off for a moment so he could move to sit between Soobin’s legs. “Come on, watch these with me,” he said, sliding into Soobin’s space like it was second nature. Soobin accommodated him easily, helping him get comfortable leaning back against his chest and then draping the blanket over both of them.

Yeonjun’s head rested on Soobin’s shoulder, and Soobin gently clasped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder as the elder pressed play on the video. It played for a few seconds, and Soobin giggled at Yeonjun’s adorable little expressions and voice, remembering what he was like all of those years ago. “You were so cute,” he cooed. Yeonjun pretended to gag, swatting Soobin’s hand resting on his belly. “Yahhh, I will stop the video if you do that again,” he threatened.

Soobin chuckled, kissing Yeonjun’s ear and nudging him. “I’m sorry, please press play, I won’t say anything,” he promised. Yeonjun huffed, but did as he was told, and Soobin obediently kept his mouth shut and only smiled when he found something adorable, which meant he smiled the entire time.

When it finished, the next one in the queue was Soobin’s, and Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s arm as if afraid he was going to leave and squealed gleefully. “Baby Soobinie! Look at you, not knowing your right from your left,” he teased, turning and rubbing his nose against Soobin’s cheek. Soobin blushed and tilted his head away, groaning a bit. “I was so embarrassing, can we please skip this?” he begged. He felt Yeonjun shake his head, giggling more as he turned up the volume. Soobin sighed, but went back to watching because it was so cute seeing Yeonjun’s reactions.

“I already had such a big crush on you,” the boy said, pointing at the screen. Soobin blushed, holding Yeonjun tighter. He sighed, relaxing back and snuggling closer. “Can you hold the phone? My fingers hurt,” he pouted. Soobin chuckled, before unclasping his hands from Yeonjun’s stomach and letting him slip the phone into his grip. He held it securely and they both watched, though Soobin noticed Yeonjun relax even further against him, falling quiet.

The video was long, and after another fifteen minutes, Soobin felt the even puffs of breath on his neck and when he whispered Yeonjun’s name he got no response. He smiled to himself as he stopped the video, locking Yeonjun’s phone and putting it in his sweatpants pocket. He manoeuvred himself carefully so as not to wake the sleeping elder, who looked so precious it kind of made Soobin want to cry.

But he didn’t, and instead pulled the blanket to the side and gathered the slender boy in his arms. He made sure his head was resting safely on his shoulder and wouldn’t jostle too much before he lifted himself up into a standing position. He gave himself a few seconds to adjust to the weight of Yeonjun in his arms, before he started walking towards the dorms. Yeonjun didn’t stir much, just hummed a little and curled in closer, most likely floating between the brink of dreamland and reality.

When Soobin got to the dorms, he gently lowered Yeonjun into his (Soobin’s) bed, before dashing across the room to plug in Yeonjun’s phone. He returned quickly, just as Yeonjun was starting to shift and look for him in semi-unconsciousness. He crawled under the covers, lying down and moving close to the boy, letting him curl up against him naturally. Soobin pulled up the covers, and was content to kiss Yeonjun’s forehead before going to sleep, but apparently the older wasn’t as close to dreamland as Soobin thought.

His hand trailed up Soobin’s torso, before resting on his cheek, a bit of pressure being used to tilt Soobin’s chin down. Soobin blushed in the darkness but melted when Yeonjun’s lips pressed against his in a very brief but incredibly sweet kiss. “Love you,” he murmured, voice barely audible.

Soobin swallowed, before pulling Yeonjun against him and closing his eyes. “Love you more,” he replied.


End file.
